Goodbye My Lover
by FanSeries302
Summary: OS musical sur la chanson "Goodbye My Lover" de James Blunt. Une chanson qui raconte leur histoire...


_OK, je me lance._

_Mon premier OS musical sur la musique "Goodbye My Lover" de James Blunt. Aussi vite, cette fiction est juste bidon. Je sais pas, je craignais vraiment de la poster. S'il vous plait, dites-moi si c'est bien ou ... mal-écrit. Laissez des reviews, positives ou négatives ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Il savait comment finirait leur histoire avant même qu'elle n'ai commencée. Et pourtant, il avait choisit de la vivre pleinement. Car cette femme si sérieuse, si généreuse et terriblement sexy en valait la peine. Ses employées la pensait insensible et obnubilée par son travail. Mais, derrières ses beaux yeux bleus, elle était une femme fragile qui pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment. Il avait été présent pour elle. Mais, son addiction, sa foutue dépendance à la Vicodin avait encore une fois gâchée sa vie.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il ne changerait pour personne. Mais, il avait fait de réels efforts pour cette femme extraordinaire. Elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment vu, du moins pour lui. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle et, aussi et surtout, l'aimer. Et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Leur relation était peut-être finie, mais ce qui était sûr pour eux deux, c'est que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

Elle l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Son objectif principal, quand elle était à ses côtés, était de la protéger. Et, il le savait, ce n'était pas son physique qu'il l'attirait en premier. Peut-être, sa joie de vivre, qu'il ne pouvait voir nulle part ailleurs.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, que ce soit après l'adoption qui n'eut finalement pas lieu de Joy, ou dans sa salle de bain, lorsque la grue à Trenton s'était effondrée, ils avaient, l'un et l'autre, toujours ressenti les même choses. De la passion, de l'amour et peut-être même, de la timidité. Parce que se retrouver face à face avec l'amour de sa vie, ça peut intimider tout le monde, même le grand Gregory House et la sérieuse Lisa Cuddy. Parce que, au fond, ils se comprennent tellement que, ça ne peut que les apeurer. Lors de son opération, il avait été là pour lui tenir la main, pour la soutenir. Parce que, il avait partagé sa vie durant plusieurs mois. Il avait occupé la moitié de son lit pendant la durée de leur relation. Cette femme était comme une drogue. Quand on y goûte, on ne peut se résoudre à la lâcher. Il en avait fait l'expérience et, c'était le meilleur stupéfiant auquel il eu a faire dans sa vie entière. Il en était devenu accro.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Il n'avait plus qu'à lui dire au lui avait filée entre les doigts, tout comme vingt ans auparavant. Elle avait été la seule à avoir occupée une place dans son cœur. Pour lui, elle avait été l'unique femme de sa vie, et ça, pour toujours.

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

Cette femme s'était introduite dans ses rêves. Elle avait chamboulée sa vie entière et, personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Lisa Cuddy avait essayée de se reconstruire. Elle voyait de nouveaux garçons, présentés par sa sœur ou tout simplement rencontrés dans un café mais, à chaque fois qu'il fallait passer une étape avec un autre homme que lui, elle se remémorait les moments passés à ses côtés et, décidait de rester seule avec ses souvenirs.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Elle avait souvent pleuré dans ses bras. Que ce soit pour de simples disputes avec sa mère ou alors une petit altercation avec Rachel, il était toujours là pour la réconforter. Mais, il l'avait aussi vu sourire telle un rayon de soleil à travers un ciel sombre. Et, une chose importante pour Lisa, il avait été un père pour Rachel. Peut-être pas le père idéal, mais personne n'est parfait. Ils avaient peut-être seulement passé quelques mois ensemble, mais ça leur semblait être tout une vie. Et ça, c'était le plus important.

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

Elle connaissait sa peur du changement et l'aidait, sans le savoir, à combattre cette phobie. Cuddy avait toujours douté sur sa relation avec son employé et, cela l'empêchait de vivre pleinement dans l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait mais, elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme. Il en était arrivé à un point où il lui était impossible de vivre sans elle.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Et quand elle dormait, il se saisissait de la main de sa petite amie et l'accrochait à la sienne. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que leur amour était plus fort que tout. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à oublier toutes ces nuits passées à ses côtés. Il l'avait perdue. Perdue.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Elle avait été la seule pour lui et il avait été le seul pour elle. Jamais leur amour l'un envers l'autre ne cesserait. Mais, aucun des deux n'osait se l'avouer. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à lui dire au revoir ...

THE END.


End file.
